Wrap around the flame
by Derpingdinosaur
Summary: Hanekawa Tsubasa is a junior at Twlight High School. She gets bullied,sexual harassed and later finds out about her Neko curse. To make matters worse,she falls in love with her best friend's brother. I know bad summary but lots of shipping!


Ello everyone this is my first fanfiction. Not really but I deleted my account last time so yeah. I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Nekomonogatari!

Happy Reading~ Derpingdino

* * *

"Hanekawa do you actually think you can do this?" Aqua asked me as we walked home. It was like any other day, besides the fact that I got beat up again by Laxerene,again. I didn't tell my parents because they wouldn't care anyway. "It's okay Aqua! she didn't slap me that hard."I laughed but aqua's face still looked concerned.

For the past three years I've been going to Twlight Junior High School, I've been bullied,sexual harassed and abused verbally,mentally,and physically. I was used to all the comments and I usually get. I try my best to be unseen but because of my big bust, I can't go nowhere without a comment lashing out at me. The only person who stood by my side was Aqua. We have been friends ever since 1st grade. She was the only one who would protect me. But sadly,this is her last year being at this school. Now everyday,I try to spend as much time with her than ever before.

"Thank you for for standing up for me,Aqua." I turned my head saying. "No problem! but I'm really happy that you didn't cry in front of the whole entire class." she commented. I felt my cheeks turn bright pink. Suddenly, I group of Juniors came running,toward me. I took a deep breath and looked straight forward. It was Laxerene,Marluxia,Demyx, and of course Vanitas.

"Hey Hanekawa! How are you?" Demyx cheerfully asked me. I never had a problem with Demyx, actually he is a really nice person if you talk to him! But the only problem is that he was friends with Laxerene.

"Oh H-Hi demy. I'm doing fine..." my voice faded as I felt Laxerene and Marluxia looking at me.

"Hanekawa, I think we should take the short way home. I know a flock of birds filled with drama is about to appear." Aqua grabbed my hand and started to speed walk. I started to walk the same pace as she did and waved goodbye to Demyx. I sighed and felt a whole of weight lifted off of my chest. "Thank you-" Aqua then covered my mouth and stopped walking. "They're here. Damn senior boys!" Aqua whispered. I still didn't know what she was talking about, until a heard a car horn.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

I jumped a little when I heard the horn. "Damn it! Axel what the hell do you want now?!" Aqua shouted at the car. Oh lord,Axel Aqua's stepbrother. They fight each other a lot which is humorous at times,but I do find him very attracted. The car window rolled down and you heard hard metal music coming from the car. "Mom told me to pick you up." he groaned. Aqua left twitched with raged and said,"I don't need to get picked up. And what are you doing? Jacking off or something?' I couldn't help but giggle when she said jacking off. Axel then lowered the music and said,"Quit your god damn bitching and get in the car already! your hot friend can come in if she wants." Aqua growled and walked over to the car and opened the back door. I followed her but, I sat in the passenger's seat. Why am I even sitting here?

"Why the hell are you picking me up? You never pick me up." Aqua questioned her stepbrother as the car started to move.

"Why are you still bitching? You never bitch this much when ever you're on your period." Axel growled.

Just when Aqua was about to beat the living hell out of him, I started to laugh, really hard. they both looked at me as I laughed. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help it!" I started to blush even more. "It's alright. You're not the only person who laughed at us when ever we fight." Axel chuckled. Aqua looked at me, then Axel, then me again. She gave me a sly simile and sat back down. A few seconds later,my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the screen and it was a text, from Aqua. I unlocked my phone and read the message in my head.

Aqua: You like Axel

I started to blush even more and texted,

Me: I do not like your stepbrother!

Aqua:Yes you doooo! The way you look at him and blush!

Me: It was a little conversation. Nothing big. And if I did like him,it would already be too late! He's dating Laxerene.

Aqua: Who cares?! I ship you two, to the max!


End file.
